Filtering devices of this kind are often used in technical facilities for filtering process liquids and pressure liquids such as hydraulic oils, coolant lubricants, and for treating liquid media and the like. Facilities that use such filtering devices can often only provide a limited amount of usable space for incorporating or attaching the filtering device. However, to be able to filter correspondingly large volume flows, the filtering surface that is provided by the filtering device must be sufficiently large. Wth regard to this requirement, a known filtering device of this kind is disclosed, for example, in DE 10 2004 026 862 A1. That device provides for filtering elements having bodies that deviate from the cross-section of a circular cylinder form, having the form of a Reuleaux triangle instead. In comparison to devices having circular cylindrical or block-shaped filtering elements, the shape of the Reuleaux triangle accommodates a larger filtering area inside a given installation space.